User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 5. "Higher Ground"
Episode 5. "Higher Ground" Central Character: Guddon The radio retrieval group have made it to the cockpit. Xav: Alright, we need to be quick with this before we become rhino food. Xav and Guddon go inside the cockpit. Xav attempts to see if the radio is still working. The systems still seem to be malfunctioning, however the radio seems to still be in use. Xav attempts using it, but the signal is extremely weak. Guddon: We need to get higher for it to work. Jake: We’re getting high now? (laughing at his own joke) Guddon: No, I mean on higher ground. We need to get up on those mountains there. Lizzy: I didn’t sign up for hiking. Guddon: Then stay. Hopefully if there is a cell tower somewhere on this island, we’ll be able to pick up a signal and send a distress transmission. Brandon: Which means finally getting off this fucking place. Brandon picks Lizzy up and spins her around, excited. While everyone is distracted, Guddon finds a gun in a compartment, putting it in her belt. Guddon: Don’t start celebrating yet. We still need to get a signal. Come on. The group begin their hike with the radio. . *Flashback* Guddon is in a museum, with a woman right beside her, and an audience. Woman: And the final piece, retrieved by Guddon Jarrah, comes from Egyptian ruins. She removes a cloth covering a display case, with a jewel inside it. Woman: Guddon, please tell everybody of its origin. Guddon: I’d be honoured. Cut to after the presentation, Guddon and the woman are at a corner of the room. Woman: I love my job, I do. I would just love your job better. Guddon: Sure, if you love playing in the dirt for hours. Woman: You’re selling yourself very short. You discover artifacts. Extremely valuable antiquities. I just merely showcase them. I’m restricted to this place, but you’ve travelled to just about every part of the world. Guddon: I can’t disagree there… Woman: What’s wrong? You’ve been...distracted...all day. Guddon: It’s nothing. Just a little jet-lagged, aha. Guddon looks out to the guests, with an upset look on her face. . *Present* At the camp, Tori and Yazzy are sitting in the infirmary, moments after Tori’s discovery. They’re both looking at Kieran’s body. Tori sets a white sheet over his face. Yazzy: I really thought...I really thought he could make it. Tori: He had family waiting for him back home. A daughter. Yazzy: Things just...happen. It’s a blessing that he lasted this long after the plane crash. Tori stands up and walks out of the tent, with Yazzy following. Yazzy: We should tell everybody. Tori: Yeah, no of course. Tori gathers the survivors up for an announcement. Tori: Hey...everyone. I don’t know how to say this, but...Dr. Shephard didn’t make it. Hunter: What? Are you serious? Tori: There’s nothing more we could’ve done. Survivor: Well, what’s gonna happen when one of us is sick. Injured… Yazzy: Dr. Shephard appointed me as the resident nurse. I will try my very best to attend to everyone who needs medical attention. Gage: And how much experience do you have? A little jungle juice isn’t going to cure us all. Sure as hell didn’t keep the Doc alive. Yazzy: Like Tori said, we did everything we could to keep him alive. Gage: You know, I’m not too sure I trust my life in your hands. Hunter: Alright, enough! Fighting isn’t going to bring Kieran back. We need to have a funeral. For all of the passengers who didn’t make it. Tori: That’s a good idea. We buried all the bodies, but we didn’t get a chance to give a proper funeral. Hunter: I think you should give a few words, since you were closest with Kieran. Tori: Uh, yeah. Sure. I can do that. The survivors begin to disperse, with Gage rolling his eyes at Tori and Yazzy. Back in the forest, the group continue their hike for higher ground. Lizzy: Remind me again why you dragged me out here. Brandon: I wanted you to get involved. Be apart of the team. Plus, I wanted you to appreciate what Guddon is doing for us. Lizzy: And what is that exactly? Brandon: She’s trying to get us home. It was her idea to make the latrines. It was her who discovered the cable. It was her idea to find the radio to call for help. Everything she’s done benefits you, and all you’ve done is treat her nasty. Lizzy: Well...if you think Guddon is so perfect, why don’t you hike next to her? I’d rather not listen to my fiance lust over another woman. Lizzy leaves Brandon and walks with Alex. Brandon decides to do what Lizzy said and walks next to Guddon and Xav. Brandon: So, are we high enough? Jake: I dunno about you, but I can never be high enough. Brandon: Ok Jesse Pinkman. Guddon: A little more walking and we should be able to pick up a signal, if I’m right about the cell tower. Xav: God, I hope so. The sun’s about to set. We’d have no way of getting back to camp if we can’t see. Jake: Not to mention, we’d be dinner for the rhinos. Xav: And, we’d be dinner for the rhinos. Guddon: Hold on! I’ve got a bar. The group begins cheering. Guddon: Should we...get higher...to get a better signal? Lizzy: Screw that. As long as we can talk, that’s good enough! Guddon attempts to make a distress call, but is interrupted by a voice. A woman. Jake: Who is that? (grabbing the radio from Guddon’s hands) Hello! Hello! Is someone there?! Guddon: Jake...Jake! It’s a message. A distress call. We can’t call for help because this message is blocking the transmission. Brandon: It’s in Spanish or something. Lizzy: Ok, well who speaks Spanish? Xav: I...I can try. I’m not fluent but… Guddon: Well, you’re going to need to listen and decipher it quickly since we’re running out of battery. Jake: Does anyone else hear the man’s voice, right after the message, spitting some random numbers? Alex: It’s a sequence… Guddon: What? Alex: The next time those numbers are played, it’ll end in 56. Xav, now with the radio, listens to the message to translate. Xav: Please...come and rescue me...I’m the only one left...they’re going to kill me like they killed everyone else… The man’s voice is heard again, ending with 56. Xav: Please help...all of my people...they’ve been killed...I’m the last one...they’ve taken my daughter...please...come and rescue me… Guddon: 30 seconds. That’s how long the message is. The man’s voice is heard again, ending with 57. The radio dies. Brandon: That was good, Captain. Lizzy: Wait...the message said they killed my people. Who’s they and please tell me they don’t live here anymore. Guddon: 16 years, give or take several months… Jake: What? Guddon: That message has been playing over, and over again, for 16 years. Alex: Well, I mean it doesn’t mean the woman wasn’t saved, right? Xav: It wouldn’t still be playing if she were. Lizzy: You’re fucking kidding me, right? We came all this way, and we can’t even make a call because someone else is blocking us? Xav: We need to get back to camp before the sun completely sets. We’ll figure everything out. The group begins to walk, however, Guddon stands still. Alex sees her, and approaches her. Alex: Hey. You did a great job. Alex reaches for Guddon’s hand, which Guddon takes. They follow the rest of the group. . *Flashback* Guddon is at the airport, going through security. She begins to sweat. Guard: Nervous flyer? Guddon: No, it’s just hot. Has Australia ever not had a hot day? Guard: Ma’am, if you could just follow me, that would be great. Guddon: It’s 2015. You’d think somebody of my complexion and religious beliefs could get through airport security as easily as their Caucasian counterparts. Guddon is guided to a room with the guard. She takes a seat. Guard: You’ve been flying around a lot over the past few years. Guddon: Well, I’m an archeologist. I’ve spent more time away from home than I have at home. Doing my job. Look, officer, I haven’t done anything wrong. I just need to get on my flight before I miss it. It’s the first time in over a year that I’ll be back home in LA. Guard: Just one more thing. The guard stands Guddon up and gets her to form the position for a body check. He asks her to remove her hijab. Guddon: I would...in front of a female security guard. The man leaves the room, and a woman returns. She also instructs Guddon to remove her hijab. She does as so, carefully but nervously. She she does, her bun comes undone, and a jewel, the same one from the museum, falls to the ground. She tries to pick it up, but her hand is grabbed by the guard. Guard: I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. . *Present* At the camp, everybody gets ready for Kieran’s burial. Yazzy: You ready? Tori: We should wait...Xav and Guddon aren’t back. They should be here. God, where are they? Yazzy: They’ll be back soon, don’t worry. Tori: But the sun’s already down. And they’ve been gone for hours. I thought they were just surveying for the latrine. What if they’re lost? Or worse? I don’t think I’m ok with adding more names into my eulogy. Yazzy: Hey, hey. Breathe. They’re alright. I’m sure of it. Tori: How? How are you so sure they’re alright? We were so sure Kieran was going to be ok. We’re so sure that Cameron is out there somewhere, but we don’t know. Everyday I spend on this island, I lose more and more hope. Yazzy: Well, my faith is still strong. Cam is safe. Xav is safe. Guddon is safe. Everyone is safe. We aren’t supposed to know everything. We weren’t ever going to know that Kieran was going to die. All we could know is the here and now. We can’t lose hope in those we love. Tori looks over her shoulder, only to find the group returning. She runs over to Xav and hugs him tight. Tori: Thank God. She then hugs Guddon tight. Tori: What took you all so long? Guddon: Let’s sit so I can explain. My legs are killing me. Tori: Oh, well actually… Xav: What’s going on? Why’s everyone gathered around? Tori: I...I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to tell you guys. Guddon: What happened? Tori: Kieran didn’t make it. The infection got worse. Then better. But I guess, not as better as it should’ve. Xav, distraught, shakes his head in disbelieve. Tori: We’re about to hold a funeral for everyone that didn’t make it. Xav: This is all my fault… Tori: No...it’s not your fault at all. You can’t blame yourself. Xav: I’ve got over 200 people’s blood on my hands. That’s a lot to blame myself for. Yazzy approaches Tori. Yazzy: Everybody’s waiting. With a grave already dug, four survivors, Gage included, put Kieran’s body into it. Tori approaches the grave, looking at Kieran’s body. Tori: It’s funny how somebody can come into your life for such a short amount of time, and they’ve already touched your heart. It’s only been 2 days, but I’ve found more support from all of you than back out in civilization. Kieran Shephard was one of my support systems. He was a man who made mistakes, and spent a very long time hating himself for those mistakes. But in 2 days, I managed to gain an amazing relationship with him. Not just me, all of us. We all pulled together to not only tend to him medically, but emotionally too. Right before he took his final sleep, he forgave himself. He stopped hating himself for his mistakes, and he found peace. Now, I don’t know if the rest of the 200 survivors who didn’t make it after the crash were at peace with themselves, but, I bet if there were here, they would’ve showed their support as well. Whether or not were were meant to be here, we’re here. And we’ve managed to create a community in just 2 days. Take care, Kieran Shephard, and all of the other lost lives of Wiki Airways 815. Tori throws a handful of sand onto Kieran’s body, and everybody else does the same. As Kieran’s body is buried, Tori begins to run off, crying. Hunter sees her and follows. Tori runs into the forest. Hunter: Tori! Hey, slow down. You ok? Tori: No. I’m not. I’m talking about building a community and supporting one another, when in reality, I don’t deserve to be here. I don’t know how long we’re going to be here, but I have way too many skeletons in my closet to get support from anyone. Hunter: Tori, out in civilization, that’s not who we are here. You’ve proven to us how much you deserve to be here. You took initiative, leadership, responsibility. Honestly, we’re going to need you to make sure we survive. Tori: Do you really believe that? Hunter: Yes. Of - Hunter finds a dart struck on the side of his neck, knocking him out. Tori, shocked, looks around, and finds herself struck by a dart as well. She sees a woman approaching her, right before she passes out. Category:Blog posts